


Bounded Set of Geometric Points

by used_songs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounded Set of Geometric Points

The Hub is a dark, dank, and echoing box, full of more boxes – filing cabinets and storage crates that are the mausoleums of information we dare not share, can't destroy, can only hide and deny. The morgue is full of boxes, too– gray drawers of finite possibilities.

Jack's quarters are a still smaller space, closing around him like a grave. How someone who is so full of light that it burns the ones around him can also be so bounded in darkness is a mystery to me. He is set like a candle in a storm, shining through the window at the outer darkness.

That's the light that calls me home.


End file.
